


第八日

by avocadomagic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 完全意识流, 无实体剧情, 有充分浪漫化的血腥场面描写, 梦呓式写作, 算是盾冬也不算是盾冬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: 我们在这片荒芜的土地上行走七天，身体里孕育着生命与开天地的力量，为彼此祈祷：“春天啊暖阳啊快些来吧，保全他一路上无风无浪。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	第八日

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sin Vergüenza /无羞无耻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554708) by [Blueaway (blueaway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway). 



第一日，

我与你跳舞。紧贴你时我的胸膛烧得像一野穗地；身体像稻谷，像我不自觉倾斜的字，这般地失去了平衡，跌进你的身体里。在你的呼吸声里摇摇曳曳地播种。

这么昏暗，暗得像我们连同围绕我们的友人与情人们，统统漫浸在木桶装的稠酒里。我仿佛回到中学时候，穿吊带裤和紧紧的白色长袜、孩子气的百褶裙（是从哪一刻开始它在你心中变成了一种艳情的符号？）。仿佛回到一个看着你就要醉倒的时刻。

你手置于我腰上，面如处子般通红。这让我想到天地初开、万物混沌之际，我懵懂地从幕帘后瞥见一片绿的油菜花田和两头喝水的老牛，在那一刻“美”成了一种可以被人所发现的事物。

我们都没有说话。

（其实你不必讲我也知道你对我说了谎，你的口仅用于微笑，眼睛才泄密。起初我是那样愤怒，如此地恨，以至于想要在你美丽的鞋尖上踩一个我不洁的形状。但更为不洁、羞耻、残酷的是我万般柔情像浪一样刷去了恨。我只想跪伏你身前吻你的皮鞋头。）

折中一下好了，吻你。

本不想再复述诗人的话，可是，“分开的时候，有如皮肤血肉粘连而撕裂的痛。”

-J.B.B.

  
第二日，

久违地，我又变回一个孩子。而你早已背着我偷偷长大，变作一个成人、一位父亲、一本多舛的寓言。在热闹的集市散去后，你带我去坐摩天轮。

我总觉得这段路我是走过的，可是并非与你一起。路的两边有无限延伸的麦田。这段路我是走过的，可是那并非是我。这麦田就和你一样熟悉，又和你一样陌生，又和你一样散发出一种作物成熟的温柔的味道。

当你搂住我的时候，这味道从你领口的麻布与皮革溢出来。你如一个父性的德墨忒尔而不自知。

你知道吗？无论如何，到了秋天麦子仍然会熟透。每年仍会有新的小孩在我们的遗迹里出生，被你的仁慈哺养成人。我们在时间里反复回溯，有时候变成那个穿吊带裤的小男人，有时候什么都不是。可是麦子和小孩永远都在那儿。

我们买了小时候吃过的香草棒和草莓饼干，摩天轮慢慢地晃上去。

小时候我们总要抢一根香草棒，两个人都不愿意吃草莓饼干，因为，我说：“草莓会让我过敏。”你说：“操他的，白痴。我想要桃子、杏子、李子，就是不想要草莓。”

麦田里生出桃子、杏子、李子，斑驳的一大片。在那一瞬间玻璃外面的世界就不再是秋天而是春天了。你，美丽的犹太的德墨忒尔，在不自觉中用了你丰收的魔法，同时你超越了传统，也超越了时间。

我指给你看。你却困惑地看着我，用一种甜蜜而软弱的声音说，宝贝，你自己才是一只春天的动物。

于是我说：“我们结婚吧。”你作为大地的父亲那转瞬即逝的一刻结束了，现在你咬着香草棒，又变成了我熟知的样子；你的眼神像一个受虐多时的动物看到妈妈。但你的嘴在笑。你说：“好的。”

-S.R.

  
第三日，

抽搐。

失语。

窒息。

服从。

故障，需要调修。

......

你不在。

-J.B.B.

  
第四日，

第四层楼有北一女的学生在课堂，读书的声音小小的、一层一层像海浪。

我也念过一些书。（其实，并没有哪个人生下来是为了受难。）我学习着那些青春的女孩如何用发育中的身体拼出“爱”这个单词。“Love”。“любовь”。“Dragoste”。但我没有学会，所以，没有说爱你。（因为我的身体已经习惯于受难。）

我没能做到你要求我所做的。在万千的可能性与维度里，总有那么一些微渺的时候，是我们力所不能及。我猜你也已经明白了。当你说，“我们没能完成梦想，只是因为努力得还不够多”，那时你只是一个悲伤的男孩。而我已经在阅读和苦难中长大成人。

在万千的可能性里，却是第一次也是唯一的一次，你要我为我的失败受罚于火中，像什么荒诞的神话传说。

第一次，我对生的渴望与对你的渴望竟然难分高下。

恐惧与歉意在我的胸膛里烧起来，想哭，又想吐，又想证明给你看我可以把生命献给你来赎罪，可是我都不知道我的罪是什么，只知道我这具身体不愿这么早地沸腾，就算是沸腾也是要因为爱而不是因为罪恶，不想死，不想死掉，不可以。

你的眼神冷到烫，这是梦吗？不敢相信在万千的可能性里你竟会忘记我。

我逃走了，身后哀哀的烈火。奔跑的时候，那些北一女的孩子还在小小声地朗诵，用一种我不能懂的语言。传进我耳里的却是，“Love, любовь, dragoste......”她们信使般的的绿色制服像是永远映不出火光。

-J.B.B.

  
第五日，

我们相对而立，我的男孩。我的飞侠，我的小鹿，我的善忘的双胞胎兄弟。你用你擅用的那把枪指着我的头。

你又一次地忘记了我们本是同一具身体，共用同一颗倦得要命还要拼命跳的老心脏，为了让对方活下去，自己也不得不活着。这颗老心脏在两个男孩的一具肉体里显得那么孱弱、不合时宜。血的沟壑像残日里的峡谷。当我们分成两个人，每人的半颗心反而放松了。

我的手被反捆着，没有面孔的恶人擒着我。

我只是对你微笑。我只是知道，尽管你忘记了——你的身体和半颗老心，依然与我血脉相连。我只是知道你眼睛里从小到大都有的，属于野兽的生之本能。

（不过还有比被你杀掉更浪漫的吗？）

“蹲下！”你大喊。

我敏捷得像一只兔子。你的子弹已经射进无面恶人的头，他倒下的时候血像宝石泉一样潺潺地抹开。

你像另一只兔子一样看我，又不出声了。我笑得更深，现在我是用我的肺在笑，每一秒都带来一场龙卷风般的哮喘。你永远不会伤害我。尽管我从未停止过知道这是我们的宗教唯一的一条真理，这个信仰仍旧让我无比快乐。

在闪光的红河里丘比特哼起小调来。

-S.R. 

第六日，

这是我们的最后一场战役。

我和你，我们两个早在时间之初就已经厌倦了战争；无论是世界的战争，还是我们对这具共有的身体和融化的灵魂的战争。只想和你养一群羊。

在我用最狠戾的方式使我的刀和枪时，眼前看到的却是很多很好看的风景：河、磨坊、风车、种满桃李与甜杏的果园，我们在里面酿李子酒。我身旁有一群皮肤黝黑的小孩；你身旁有一群皮毛雪白的小羊。

今天我也对你隐瞒了一件事情。在离开时我接到了一个秘密的任务：在你英勇地打开最后一扇门，做好准备与最终的恶人搏斗时，我要按下手上的这个按钮。我猜你会变得坚不可摧，你将会最后一次变成这个世界上唯一的英雄。对于这件事我是这样骄傲，心里充满了满足的愉悦，但是同时我盼望着我们回家。在我们还年轻的时候，我的妈妈对你说过：“我的小英雄，回家以后你也只是你而已。”我们紧贴着坐在地板上的破烂垫子上，深信自己可以永远做一个勇敢的战士。

三

二

一

你击碎了那把锁，回过头来，对我炫耀地一笑，露出你发育得太好以至于惹人嫉妒的一颗虎牙。离得太远我看不清你的眼睛。我点点头，甜蜜地按下按钮

然后你的头爆炸了。

从中心裂开，像一个实在太过哀艳的水气球，血肉飞溅，空气中扬起红宝石的碎屑、湿润的闪光。

那么快

好像你还在看着我

你跟我说没事的没有痛苦没事的我爱你

然后你的红宝石散落一地，这场暴力的焰火就结束了。战争也结束了。你的焰火是战争的最后一声炮响，也是宣告胜利的号角。你被定格在这个世间最后且唯一的英雄的时刻，而我，巨大的、无以名状的惊惶和绝望也被定格，太困惑了，不知道发生了什么。你去哪了？

和我一起酿李子酒的小男人去哪了？  
（耳中嗡鸣）

我们的小羊失去了名字。  
（震惊）

你死了。  
（喘不过气）

以一种最惨烈最痛苦的方式。  
（你说没事的，你说谎了）

为了让我活着。  
（跪在地上）

我亲手按下的按钮。  
（我杀了你）

我杀了你。

-J.B.B.

  
第七日，

我站在屋里，从小小的窗户看出去，你在前院。四周长满了绿，可是你身着黑衣，面色苍白，两颊和峡谷一样陷下去，颧骨像冬天。要不是你那双比绿还要绿的眼睛，我会以为你已经死了，我眼前的只是一个幻象的骷髅、美丽的亡灵。看着你我竟觉得庭院里的绿怎能这样理直气壮地扎根发芽：身边站着一个这样死气沉沉的人，竟会让人怀疑起生的意义。

你从靴套里取出一把小刀。刀已经钝了，或许甚至有点锈了，正午的阳光都好像被它吃掉。你慢慢地举起刀，慢慢地把刃的那边搁在你闪着光的左手的手腕上，慢慢地切下去。

而我只是沉默地看着。

其实都不能说是切，因为刀在你非肉身的身体里动得那么慢，更像是一种介于“锯”和“演奏提琴”之间的动作。就算你瘦得真成了一个影子，你的手还是一点也不发抖，这让你的动作有一种邪典的艺术感。（可别忘了我也曾是一个艺术家。）

慢慢地，你的左手和小腕分离得越来越多，像一次无限放慢的坠落。

当那只曾经拥抱和抚摸我的左手终于落在地上的时候，不知道是不是我的错觉，你绷紧的身体放松了一些，绿松石的死湖深处竟然显出一点笑意。

那我懂了，这漫长的自残是你赎罪的方式。像是用圣水洗去污垢，只不过你将污垢的皮肤直接切除，因为在你心里你是无法被洗净的。血从你手腕的截面溢出来，这是你的圣水。因为失血你变得更加苍白，更像一个受难的圣徒了。

接下来你开始锯下你的小臂，动作更加慢。从你喉咙深处挤出一阵老兽的嘶鸣，但你好看的眼睛无风无浪。你平静地演奏着你的小刀，我从窗与幕帘后看着你，心里竟然也如此平静。在此之前我从来不知道平静和悲恸可以这样共生。我看着你，像在看一场现代舞，又像在看我们所经历过的所有时间里所有的你。你曾是世界里可以存在的一切，但是，从未像此刻这样像一个天堂来客。（说你是天使，那实在是太轻、太肤浅的话。）

你的小臂也与我最熟悉的那句身体分离了。血流了一地。

你的眼神涣散了，一面失焦的镜子，从里面看不见我，也看不见前院郁郁的绿。只有一个将死之人被赦免的快活。

行刑到了最后阶段，从肩膀处锯下大臂，就算是完成了。你的右手以小小的幅度移动着，从我的角度看去像是只在颤抖，但是血越来越多，说明你那把上了年纪的小刀和你坚韧的赎罪的决心，都还在发挥它们的作用。

痛吗，宝贝？但也没事，我们都不怕痛，也不怕死，只怕分开。

锯了一半。

四分之三。

最后一片粘连的皮肉。

好了。

你左臂的最后一块残垣落在地上，而你的灵魂肉眼可见地向上飞行。你温柔地叹口气，笑了。蹒跚地、中心不稳地拖着你残疾却干净的身体走出前院的窄门，向右拐弯，消失在老树斑驳的影子里。你要死了。而我？我独自在这乡间的草房里，从未如此殷切地幻想着——期盼着，我们终将重逢的一天。

-S.R.

**Author's Note:**

> 第八日，
> 
> 没有第八日，其实有很多故事都会像这样戛然而止。从第一日到第七日，一段感情，两个角色，七个梦。梦里我不再是我，而是一种超越于我自己的鲜活的情感，在血腥、残酷、暴力中开出来。在梦里我感受到一种在现实中从未体验过的、对于爱的信念。譬如，“我只想跪伏你身前吻你的皮鞋头”；譬如，“你永远不会伤害我”；譬如，“说你是天使，那实在是太轻、太肤浅的话”。
> 
> 梦进行了了大量的修改和美化，实际上它们是更加邪典的，只是当底色是爱与信念的时候，意象最好浪漫些。爆头和锯手已经是重现的最大限度，剩下的就还是留给我自己。
> 
> 不过，我觉得在未来一定会有第八日的。没有人知道第八日会发生什么，但是在它真正发生之前，一切幻想都可能成真。那么第八日一定就是终将重逢的一天。我们在这片荒芜的土地上行走七天，身体里孕育着生命与开天地的力量，为彼此祈祷：
> 
> “春天啊暖阳啊快些来吧，保全他一路上无风无浪。”


End file.
